PROJECT SUMMARY The Pilot and Feasibility program (P&F) of the Center for Iron and Heme Disorders (CIHD) is designed to provide a defined process for junior investigators and seasoned investigators with new research directions to apply for funds to support their novel research goals. The program will be announced through the CIHD website with supporting materials for direct submission to the program. Center staff will manage dissemination of the proposals for review by members of the CIHD Executive Committee and the External Advisory Board. Proposals that are within the focus of the CIHD (iron metabolism and heme biosynthesis) will be scored for potential funding. The criteria for scoring will be clearly defined in the supporting material. Abstracts of funded proposals will be made available on the website to be used as a resource for future applicants. All applications will be provided with reviews and specific critiques based on the described aims and focus of the CIHD. Once scored, funding decisions will be discussed by the Executive Committee, External Advisory Board and NIDDK program staff, which will ensure transparency and uniformity in the process. Funds will be made available for up to two years, with supporting progress reports disseminated to the CIHD. Program goals include promoting collaborative research within the focus of the iron and heme community and expanding the pool of investigators focused on non-malignant topics in hematology.